No Filter
Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Part 4 No Filter is the sixth episode of ''Creeped Out'''s second season, and the 19th episode of the series overall. It first aired on 28 October 2019 on CBBC. Synopsis Kiera is obsessed with selfies. While on the hunt for the perfect one, she downloads a new app which takes the best photos she has ever seen. But it isn't long before she discovers something terrifying – with each picture she takes, her face begins to disappear. Plot Prologue The Curious sits in a busy diner with several empty milkshake glasses in front of him. The Narrator asks whether you've ever stopped to think what happens to photos when you put them online. Maybe it's time you started – before it's too late. Episode Kiera's sister Marcy hurries her to get ready, pointing out she's late yet has already been up for hours. Kiera ignores her and spends time taking lots of selfies instead. As they hand out flyers for their family restaurant, Zucco's, Kiera suggests skipping work on Saturday to go to a festival. A group of boys turn up; Marcy gets embarrassed when she talks to Brock. Later, at work, Kiera continues to be distracted. The girls' gran, Glams, mentions that she wants a family photo above the bar. Their dad would rather the customers be served quickly, as 'reputation is everything'. At home, Kiera looks through other girls' selfies enviously. Disappointed with her own, she searches for ways to make them better and finds an app called 'Flaw Fader' which promises to 'take the best of you'. She scrolls through the lengthy terms and conditions and clicks 'accept' without reading them, laughing when Marcy protests. She's delighted with the photos. Numerous selfies later, Kiera gets a strange message from Flaw Fader about a 'new gallery bid', which she assumes to be spam. She finds her vision has become blurry. Marcy is upset when she sees texts from Brock on Kiera's phone, but doesn't say anything. Kiera tells her she's bought festival tickets for them both. At work, Kiera gets another 'gallery bid' just as a child screams and points at her face in horror. She goes into the bathroom, but her vision is too blurry for her to make out her reflection. Another customer sees her and also screams. Pulling her hood up, Kiera leaves the restaurant mid-shift and runs home. Marcy follows her and rages at her about abandoning work and meeting up with Brock. Kiera reveals that she only texted Brock about Marcy – he found it difficult to contact Marcy herself as she isn't on social media; Kiera was planning to arrange for them to meet at the festival. Kiera then removes her hood to reveal that her face is bizarrely deformed and skull-like, with her facial features seeming eroded. Marcy realises it's the app, and looks online, where she finds warnings about Flaw Fader. Marcy and Kiera track down the location of the app, which is a seemingly empty gallery in a dilapidated street. Inside, they find paintings of lots of people, including Kiera. When Kiera touches hers, the 'paintings' open their eyes. A man appears and tells the girls that that Flaw Fader is one of many tools he uses around the world, and that he makes users' images available for purchase... as specified in the small print. As he talks, Marcy hacks into the app and installs a virus. The man agrees to 'unbind' Kiera on the condition that he never sees her face again, or she will be his. He asks Marcy to indicate that she agrees by tapping 'accept' on a tablet, which she does. The faces disappear from the paintings. Kiera uncovers her face to reveal that it's back to normal. The next day, Kiera is ready for work on time and vows to appreciate what she has from now on – with no filters. Brock texts Marcy to ask her out. As she's about to reply, she remembers to check the terms of the 'deal' she agreed with the creator of Flaw Fader, and realises that if Kiera ever appears in any photo again, both their faces will belong to him. She interferes just in time to stop Glams taking a group photo, but can't get away quickly enough before Dad takes one. Epilogue The Curious holds his mask up in front of one of the blank paintings, then puts it back on. The Narrator warns you to be careful what you do with your image. You never know if someone's hiding in the shadows, preparing to steal it. Cast * Kiera (Imogen Faires) * Marcy (Shanice Archer) * Brock (Louis Swanepoel) * Glams (Doña Croll) * Dad (Seun Shote) * Sammy (Jacob Chambers) * The Hidden (Richard Brake) * The Curious (Ashleigh Smith) * The Narrator (Hedvig Becke) Trivia * Kiera's family own a branch of Zucco's pizzeria. The chain is also mentioned in the episodes Trolled, Marti and Kindlesticks. * The owner of Flaw Fader is identified as 'The Hidden' in the end credits.